Where Do We Go From Here?
by JamieLaine
Summary: Will and Emma are both keeping secrets. Angst for the first few chapters. First Fic, please review. :
1. Chapter 1

She quietly sat in her office, musing over the countless pamphlets that adorned her shelves, as she patiently waited for the lunch bell. Finally, it rang and Emma tried not to look overly enthusiastic as she made her way through the crowds of hungry teenagers to the teachers lounge. She walked inside and discreetly took her place at a table in the corner awaiting Will's arrival bubbling with anticipation.

Will looked down at his watch she was 10 minutes late. Holly Holiday had told him she needed to speak with him as soon as possible. He only expected it to take a few minutes. When Holly finally arrived she looked disheveled and upset, and he could tell by the redness surrounding her eyes she had been crying. He quietly approached her, and then she lost it. She screamed at him she was babbling and incoherent and only he only caught why she was there in the midst of her tantrum where she screamed at him that she was pregnant and it may or may not be his child. While Holly continued her explosion Will's head began to spin and everything started to go black.


	2. Chapter 2

She waited in the nurse's station, constantly averting her gaze from the slender blonde's persistent glare. When Will finally came through, he immediately asked for Holly, leaving Emma feeling rejected. She hurried back to her office denying her tears the right to fall. What had happened? Her day had started so well, she had woken up in the arms of the man she loved, the man she had waited ever so patiently for her entire life and now finally, after three years, they had found their way back to each other, and only now was he slipping out of her grasp. She shuddered at that last thought, her grasp? She sounded like Terri, and that was not a compliment. She new what she had to do.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Will asked quietly his voice shaking with rage. "I just don't!" she replied. Will walked over to a chair and sat down, still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. "When will you know?" Will asked. "A couple of months." she replied her voice dripping with eagerness. Will got up and began to walk towards Holly, he paused briefly in front of her before engulfing her in a hug. Before he could draw away, he caught a glimpse of Emma stepping out of Figgins office, her eyes puffy from crying. She stopped short in front of the room he and Holly now occupied, her hand flew up to her mouth, and before he knew it, she was gone.

Holly finally let go of Will when he looked her in the eye, he realized she was crying. "I didn't mean for this to happen." she said. "I know." was all he could say. With that, he asked her to call him later to catch him up on times for doctor appointments and other things dealing with the pregnancy. She nodded her head in agreement, as he opened the door to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thank you to those who have reviewed my story, it means so much to me! I will try to be more explanatory, in my upcoming chapters. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this at the moment, but we'll see. Brief synopsis so far just in case its not clear Will learns Holly Holliday is preggo. Emma thinks Will is cheating on her when she see's Will and Holly. In this fic the two have "consummated" their relationship. Thank you again! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

She walked to her office, grabbed her purse, keys, and coat, and briskly made her way to her car. She was glad to notice the faculty parking lot was mostly empty. She couldn't be seen like this, she'd lost enough of her pride for one day. She made her way to her car, slid in and drove off.

"Damn the glass windows Sue had insisted on as a way to "control student activities!" he thought as he made his way to Emma's office. He wasn't surprised when he came to her office, to find her gone, he was surprised to find, however to learn she had left the school. He walked over to her desk and sat in her chair, somewhat relieved to have a moment to process everything that was happening. How did this happen, he thought burying his head in his hands. He thought back through the past two months, his relationship with Emma was blooming and he had never been happier in his life. Now all this? He had wanted a child for so long, but it wasn't supposed to happen this way. He briefly thought back to that one night that had apparently changed the course of his life. Will was brought back to reality by the sound of Quinn Fabray's soft voice, "Mr. Shue?" she asked.

*** Sorry its so short. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are too sweet! I thought about splitting this chapter up but decided not to so I'm sorry if it's too much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

When he looked up, he saw Quinn's thoughtful face quizzically looking at him. She gave him a weak smile, after he had finally acknowledged her presence. He hadn't seen her since nationals; she looked different now, confused mostly, unable to find herself. "Quinn!" he said a smile formed on is face. "You might want to get down to the choir room, Rachel is trying to take over the glee club again." she said with a small smile. "Oh!" he said quickly jumping up, he had completely forgotten about glee. "We miss you!" he said hoping to will her into returning. Her smile faded, she turned to leave but stopped short- she looked over her shoulder and with a sad mile replied," I miss you guys too." And with that she left. Will slowly made his way to the choir room where he could already hear Rachel's obnoxious voice," Finn and I have decided…"

Emma quickly made her way inside to her room. Frantically she threw as much as she could into a couple of suitcases, trying to be as neat as she could possibly afford to be. Once she was finished she left. She didn't know where to go but then it hit her, she would go to Carl he would help her. She knew he would, he had to.

When Will pulled in the driveway, he was surprised to find Emma wasn't there. When he walked into their bedroom, he noticed most of her things were gone. He sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He made his way to the adjacent bathroom, and then he realized why she was so upset. In the trash was a small box. Hi head started to spin as he slowly picked the box up. Could it really be? His mouth dropped and everything went black.

Emma made her way up the stairs to his house. She gently knocked on the wide, white front door. She heard shuffling then a click. The door slowly opened and Carl was surprised to see her there. After composing himself from the shock, he motioned for her to come inside. As soon as he shut the door, he started to cry again. He gently asked if he could hug her, unsure of her reaction I he didn't ask. She just nodded, and started to spill out the day's events to him. She told him how she believed Will was cheating on her and finally the surprise that had changed her life and brightened her day, only to have it fall apart in the end. She had kept her sorrow to tears until she whimpered to him "I'm pregnant." And with that she began to sob. He gently stroked her hair, his min racing with hock, congratulations, hate, and other things but now he had to think about her, be strong for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry it has been a while. Honestly, I've been ridiculously busy senior stuff and exams, but anyways. I wasn't really sure where to go with this but I hope you enjoy it but if you don't its ok lol. Thanks for all your reviews and favorites and I'm sorry for all my grammatical errors right here. lol. Enjoy!**

**I Don't Own Glee.**

** It was November, and nearly two months had passed since Will had last seen Emma. When he realized she was pregnant, he had gone directly to her, which only resulted in a screaming match. ~He first approached her giddy with anticipation and love, he had completely forgotten about Holly, but as the conversation turned into a battle (Emma telling Will that she and Will would be raising the child themselves because he didn't deserve to be a father.) he quickly remembered and told her that Holly was expecting his child as well. This brought Emma to an abrupt stop. She just stared at him, her enormous brown eyes swimming in a pool of heartache, she slowly reached for her keys and coat and took three steps towards the door. He grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry I didn't what I mean is, I …" she stopped him, looking up with her doe eyes she simply stated. "I'm sorry I ever loved you, I'm sorry that I will always love you.", and with that she left. ~**

** Holly was spending most of her days at home now, fewer substitute positions because of her "delicate" state, but what more could she ask for she had the man that she wanted. The man with the "Kirk Douglas" chin, the man with the sweet heart, what more could she ask for, she had everything, except his love. She knew what she was doing was wrong, that she was depriving not just one person but at least five people of potential happiness. She would worry about that later she was having a paternity test in a couple of hours and didn't need the stress, she was curious although she knew it wasn't Will's she would continue to play it like he was. **

** In his office, Will was busily grading some papers, when the door suddenly, but slowly inched open. He looked up, and was surprised to see Emma. They stared at each other for a good while, until finally she stepped forward and placed an envelope on his desk, as he reached opened the envelope, he looked up and she was gone. **

** Sorry its short guys. :/ I wanted to get this story along, but have had a hard time reconnecting with my muse. I hope to update more often with school winding down and everything, but who knows. I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter but oh well. Let me know what you think! Thanks.**


End file.
